


A Relaxing yet Heart-Fluttering Day at MacDonald's

by rainyfran



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyfran/pseuds/rainyfran
Summary: Tsubaki asks Aoi out on a lunch date to MacDonald's. They both take a stroll to the church after that, and Aoi tells Tsubaki something important.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Relaxing yet Heart-Fluttering Day at MacDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing in the third person perspective, but mostly from Tsubaki’s point of view. I just wanted to write about them being all lovey dovey dorks, though it gets more emotional at the end. I hope nothing looks too out of character! Some parts were inspired by Gunjou no Flor Seca and prayer[s], my favourite RONDO songs.

It was two days after that fateful Valentine’s night - Tsubaki had exchanged chocolates with Aoi successfully after an entire week of emotional turmoil and debating against herself. She felt truly blessed that Aoi had accepted her chocolates and reciprocated her feelings. “Ah, Aoi’s so embarrassing, yet so hopelessly dense. She asked me to call her romantic? How silly can she get…?” Tsubaki sighed dreamily to herself as she yawned and sat on the living room couch. Tsubaki was not a morning person at all, but just for this morning she happened to wake up naturally without any grumpiness at all. Ever since that Valentine’s night, everything in life seemed brighter and more beautiful than usual. Even the usually glaring morning sun felt like a gentle ray of light warming her heart.

Yet, there was something else still lingering on her mind. As Tsubaki held her coffee cup in both hands and blew into the cup to cool it down, she remembered something: She was so preoccupied with pining for Aoi and plans to make delicious chocolate, that she had forgotten that today was the last day that the limited edition Valentine’s black kitten toy was available in Macdonald’s! A Happy Meal toy, at that.

“Urgh, just what am I doing?” Tsubaki groaned under her breath as she facepalmed, unsure whether to feel more embarrassed at forgetting about the toy, or that she wanted the toy in the first place. Tsubaki wondered if she should just go to Macdonald’s alone. Yet, something about her, a grown adult going to a fast food restaurant alone and asking for a kid’s meal felt even more awkward to her.

Suddenly, an idea came to Tsubaki’s mind. She wanted so much to ask Aoi out on a date, so this would be a good chance to ascertain Aoi’s feelings, right? They had relaxed together alone at cafes before, but this time was different. Before then, it was always Aoi spacing out or discussing RONDO’s new songs. In addition, their previous meetups were before Aoi had shown any hint of reciprocating her crush. In those meetups, Tsubaki had always been struggling to sound like an intelligent musician and not reveal what a flustered shy mess she was inside.

Tsubaki gulped as her heart started to race at the idea. Spacing out at the cafe over some nice iced tea, ice cream and fries? And getting that cute kitten plush toy she wanted? Perfect! _“But what if Aoi says she’s busy today? Or that she doesn’t like fast food? What if she thinks this is all too sudden? Ah-”_ Tsubaki thought to herself as her worries flooded her mind.

 _“No, I have to have more confidence in myself and Aoi! Aoi did call me her special person, after all. I could just take this casually, just to spend more time with her and get to know her better, yes...”_ Tsubaki tried desperately to reassure herself and calm herself down, like what Hiiro had advised her many times. Tsubaki recalled Aoi’s kind, smiling face that was decorated with a slight blush across, along with Aoi’s sweet voice and the heartfelt message on the message card. Just imagining it warmed Tsubaki’s heart and steeled her determination to ask Aoi out.

To show her sincerity, Tsubaki decided to give Aoi a phone call. Tsubaki’s hands trembled mildly as she held her phone. The ten seconds that Aoi took to answer the call felt like an eternity. “H-Hello? Good morning, Aoi. Did you rest well last night?” Tsubaki asked softly.

“Good morning Tsubaki. Yes, I did sleep well, thank you for asking. It’s rare for you to call me, so is there something you’d like to ask me?” Aoi answered in her usual cheerful voice. However, behind that cheerful voice, Tsubaki wondered if there was an additional tenderness that she had never heard before. _“I must just be imagining things, it’s just something from my silly fantasies, I should stop overthinking this…”_ Tsubaki thought to herself.

“Well, it’s nothing big, it’s just...I want to go to Macdonald’s with you today. I want to try that new Happy Meal and erm...I have been eyeing that Valentine’s Day limited edition black kitten toy. Only if it’s not too much trouble and you’re free, of course...” Tsubaki mumbled shyly, struggling to speak coherently as butterflies swirled in her stomach, chest and mind all at once.

“Sure, I’ll be glad to, Tsubaki. Shall we meet at 11.30am then? Just before the crowd gathers.” Aoi replied calmly.

“Eh? Really? Thank you, Aoi...Well then, erm, is 11.30am at the Macdonald’s closest to the Toho University campus good for you?” Tsubaki asked, her anxiety gradually fading away and her heart melting as Aoi had so readily accepted her invitation.

“Mmhmm. See you there later.” Though Tsubaki could not see it, Aoi could not contain her glee as a small smile and blush formed on her face. “Tsubaki’s so cute as usual, hehe.” Aoi could not help but blurt out her thoughts, letting out a soft chuckle. She had been recovering from a long, hectic schedule, so being greeted in the morning by Tsubaki’s invitation to a date was just what she needed to brighten her day.

“Eh?” Tsubaki was certainly startled by Aoi’s sudden confession.

“Oh it’s nothing! See you later Tsubaki!” Overwhelmed by embarrassment, Aoi hastily put down the phone. Tsubaki’s exclamation snapped Aoi back to reality

For the next two hours before their meetup, there was only one thing on Tsubaki’s mind. _“Aoi agreed to meet me and called me cute on top of that? Does she really see me in that way? I’m so happy, but is this real?”_

\--------  
It was finally 11.30am. Aoi arrived at MacDonald’s fifteen minutes earlier to reserve a nice corner seat, just for the two of them. Aoi may not have seemed like the sort to care about such things, but to her, it was her way of showing how important this date was to her. Aoi imagined Tsubaki’s dreamy face, Tsubaki savouring ice cream, Tsubaki holding a black kitten toy...Aoi cupped her face in both hands and sighed softly as she sat at the table and waited for Tsubaki to arrive, her eyes looking up at the ceiling but unable to focus on anything.

Tsubaki rushed into Macdonald’s just five minutes before the scheduled meetup time. “So sorry, Aoi! Did you have to wait for long?”  
Tsubaki’s worried voice caught Aoi’s attention and brought her back from dreamland for the moment. “Not at all, Tsubaki. Why not put your things down first? You can buy your Happy Meal first.” Aoi warmly answered with a smile on her face.

“W-Well, if you say so…” Tsubaki muttered as she placed her handbag on the chair. However, Aoi noticed that Tsubaki was fidgeting in the spot, alternating between glancing at her and her hand. Aoi then realised something.

“Tsubaki, how about we get our food together?” Aoi asked tenderly, noticing Tsubaki’s nervousness. Aoi knew that Tsubaki was not always honest with her feelings, though she still did not understand why. She only knew that she wanted to support Tsubaki in any way she could, while giving Tsubaki plenty of space and time to reveal whatever she wanted to, whenever she wanted to.

“Eh? Sure, if you’re okay with that...No one would steal our belongings, would they?” Tsubaki replied softly as a huge blush formed on her face. She wondered how Aoi always seemed to know what was on her mind. How was Aoi so dense yet so perceptive to her needs at the same time? _“Aoi is such a mystery, I can’t fathom her. But, that’s precisely what I love about her…”_ Tsubaki thought to herself as she unconsciously brought 1 hand towards her chest.

“I don’t think so, the security here is quite good and not many people visit this branch. Let’s go, shall we?” Aoi then reached out her hand to gently hold Tsubaki’s. Deep in her heart, Aoi really wished their fingers could intertwine like lovers would. However, intimidating Tsubaki, the fragile princess of her heart was the last thing Aoi wanted to do.

As both girls held hands, it took them a few seconds to realise what was happening before they both blushed heavily. Time came to a standstill and the world around them disappeared, even if for just a minute.

 _“Oh gosh, please do not let my hands sweat now!”_ Aoi thought to herself. She wondered to herself if Tsubaki would mind the calluses on her fingers that grew from all the intensive hours of DJ work.

“Huh?” Tsubaki let out an embarrassed squeal. _“Aoi’s holding my hand! Her hand’s so warm and tender, I don’t want to let go! What do I do?”_ As these thoughts flooded Tsubaki’s flustered mind, she squeezed Aoi’s hands just a little tighter.

“H-Hey Tsubaki, s-shall we get our lunch?” Aoi finally spoke, trying her best to hide her awkwardness. Tsubaki looked at Aoi and nodded her head. Off they went, towards the Macdonald’s ordering counter.

\--------  
It did not take long for them to collect their order and return to their seats. Tsubaki’s face was filled with bliss as she looked at the palm-sized black kitten plush toy. The kitten was hugging a red heart with both paws, suitable for a Valentine’s themed plush toy. Tsubaki’s eyes were filled with an innocent sparkle that Aoi had never seen before. Aoi could not help but gaze at Tsubaki. A genuinely happy Tsubaki warmed her heart more than she thought it would.

“Hey Tsubaki, are you going to give that kitten a name?” Aoi asked in a delicate voice, as she picked up a chicken nugget, dipped it into a sauce and placed it in her mouth.

“I have not thought of that yet. Hmm…” Tsubaki was lost in thought for a moment, before realising she had been too engrossed in staring at her new kitten plush toy. Tsubaki hastily kept the toy into her handbag.

“How about you name it...Aoi? Hehe, just kidding, unless...” Aoi asked playfully. Teasing Tsubaki and looking at her flustered state was fun, though she knew not to push it too far.

“EH?” Tsubaki exclaimed. “You’re such an embarrassing person...I- I don’t mind at all, really. Looks like I have to carry her around everywhere with me from now on. Just kidding too, ehehe.” Tsubaki giggled shyly, in her feeble attempt to tease Aoi back. She was still blushing heavily, with 1 hand covering her mouth. However, at this point, Tsubaki did not care about making herself look silly anymore. All that mattered was this precious moment between her and Aoi.

“Really? I’d be really happy if you do. Even if I cannot always be by your side, Aoi-chan the kitten will take my place for me.” Aoi blurted out dreamily, as her thoughts cycled between Tsubaki’s blush-filled face in front of her, and the thought of snuggling closely beside Tsubaki. _“I certainly cannot let Tsubaki know of these self-indulgent thoughts of mine. I need to appear cool in front of her, I don’t want to scare her off. Maybe one day these things will come true, but I will wait patiently for it,”_ Aoi thought to herself.

“Jeez Aoi, how do you say these things with a straight face? Okay, time for me to eat as well,” Tsubaki remarked, as she picked up another chicken nugget to eat. Tsubaki was surprised that Aoi had ordered a similar food item as her. Even realising the tiny similarities between them made Tsubaki’s heart flutter.  
\--------

They had finished their meal, but Tsubaki was still slightly hungry. Aoi had ordered a full Extra Value Meal, so she was satisfied with her meal. However, the Happy Meal serving size was just a little too small for Tsubaki.

“Aoi, I want to order something else. maybe something small. I don’t want to take in more calories than I should, but I...” Tsubaki’s voice trailed off as she realised she had admitted her craving for more snacks. Even though she trusted that Aoi would not judge her negatively for it, she still felt embarrassed over showing this sweets-loving side of herself.

“A vanilla ice cream cone and a small portion of fries? Got it. We could share them, so you don’t need to worry about being unable to finish them. I will order it for you. I’ll be back soon,” Aoi replied. After all, Aoi noticed Tsubaki taking multiple glances at her fries, and she remembered that Tsubaki is often cheered up by mildly sweet treats.

“Eh, how did you know?” Tsubaki asked in surprise, but Aoi had left her seat before she could hear Tsubaki’s question.

Aoi soon returned with the ice cream and fries, to Tsubaki’s delight. “Hey Aoi, there’s something that I want to try while the others are not here...is that okay with you?” Tsubaki whispered shyly.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Well...it’s something called...dipping fries into ice cream. I heard that fries taste nicer that way, but I thought it was just something silly kids do,” Tsubaki replied, lifting her hand to lightly comb her hair behind her ear. A nervous reflex that Tsubaki did subconsciously, yet something that Aoi found cute and natural about her. Aoi loved observing the gap between Tsubaki’s usual cool self and her slightly child-like, innocent self.

Aoi let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t think there’s anything silly about that, really. Sure, I’ll do this with you too.” They then picked up a french fry each, dipped it into the ice cream cone and nibbled on their respective fry. It was a strangely enjoyable taste, with the pure simple sweetness of vanilla mixing with the savoury saltiness and slightly oily texture of the fried french fry. Yet, to both Tsubaki and Aoi who were sitting opposite each other, the loving, comforting gazes of the other felt the sweetest of all.  
\--------

Having finished their meals and cleansed their palate with some plain water, Tsubaki and Aoi left MacDonald’s. It was a delightful day, yet they could not bear to part. This time, they did not need to say it out, but they both knew that they wanted to hold hands as they walked. They were strolling aimlessly hand-in-hand, focused on savouring the moment. Aoi loved peaceful walks in pleasant weather, while Tsubaki just loved being by Aoi’s side.

Somehow, they arrived at the nearby church. It was the same church where they first met, the same church where Tsubaki had promised to offer her voice to Aoi and Aoi had promised to treasure Tsubaki’s voice. The same church where they reunited and Tsubaki regained her singing voice. This place was filled with memories for the both of them. Aoi stopped in her tracks and turned to face Tsubaki.

“Hey Tsubaki, I know we’ve come here a few times during our usual strolls, but...I just want to say it again. This place means a lot to me, because of you.”

“H-Huh? T-Thank you...but why are you suddenly talking about this?” Tsubaki asked, stunned by Aoi’s sudden statement. As Tsubaki’s eyes met Aoi’s gaze, her face burnt from her intense blush. Yet, Tsubaki could not bear to take her eyes away from Aoi’s determined yet beautiful hazel eyes.

Aoi lightly gripped both of Tsubaki’s shoulders and looked intently into Tsubaki’s eyes, wanting to make sure that Tsubaki took in everything she planned to say. A scenario that she had rehearsed in her mind many times after discussions with Hiiro, but could only attempt now. She had to seize this chance right now before things get too busy in university or RONDO.

“Uh...Hiiro has spoken to me. I think I need to make this clear to you so that I can allay whatever concerns you have. When you left RONDO previously, I felt so helpless and lost. I didn’t know what to do at all, yet I did not have the courage to ask you to return. I kept searching for you and hoping that I could meet you again. Meeting you again at the church bazaar, you agreeing to sing for RONDO again, you giving me handmade chocolate for Valentine’s...all these made me feel that my prayers were finally being answered. I don’t know what the future will bring for us, but...please always be by my side, Tsubaki. I cannot imagine life without you. I- I love you.”

Tears streamed down Aoi’s eyes as she poured out all the feelings she had been bottling up for the past many months. _“This doesn’t feel like me at all. Just what am I doing? But I have to do this, for Tsubaki’s sake…I’ve come so far now, I can’t retreat any more, even if Tsubaki rejects my feelings.”_ Aoi’s nervous thoughts filled her mind as she waited for Tsubaki’s response.

Tsubaki froze in surprise, before breaking into tears as well. Tears of bliss and relief, knowing that her feelings were truly reciprocated. She lifted a hand to gently wipe away Aoi’s tears.

“Don’t worry Aoi, I’m not going anywhere. I-If you’d have me, of course.”


End file.
